


Perhaps Love

by otso



Series: AtsuHina Week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Hero! Miya Atsumu, Hinata is a prince, I feel bad for Kenma, Infatuation, Kenma is an attendant, M/M, Royalty AU, Sad Ending, Statue! Atsumu, fruitless love, kenma loves hinata, painter hinata, prince! hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otso/pseuds/otso
Summary: His highness loves all gold and elegant things.His Highness only eats the fanciest food by the best chef.His Highness has a very sensitive nose, he loves all sweets and natural scents.And his Highness is in love with the statue of the hero.Day 4: Royalty AU // AtsuHina Week 2020
Relationships: Hinata Shouyo/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma
Series: AtsuHina Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778476
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Perhaps Love

His highness loves all gold and elegant things.

His highness only eats the fanciest food by the best chef.

His Highness has a very sensitive nose, he loves all sweets and natural scents.

And his highness is in love with the statue of the hero.

The room is filled with the scent of paint, the sound of the brush on the paper as he slowly stroke it. His eyes squint a little, face leaning a little closer at the canvas as he carefully adds the black stroke to highlight the beautiful ripped-lemon colored eyes. He back away a little and smiled to see the perfectly painted yellow eyes.

"I knew it you look more beautiful with this color," he says smiling at his model. Hinata carefully added his signature down at his workpiece, adding the signature star down below.

"You look more beautiful with colors..." His eyes trail back to his model, standing still a few feet in front of him. "But I don't want to ruin you"

He didn't receive any replies, but Hinata doesn't mind as he is used to it. Used to talk to the statue of the great hero, he has been fascinated to.

The ginger male heard the familiar sound of clacking shoes and he couldn't help but smile as he quickly put down his palette and brush. He fixes his paint-filled hand with his apron and smiles brightly as the door opens.

"Good morning" he greets his favorite attendant, his best friend, the one who protects him. "Can you stop skipping training just to paint—" the attendant, Kenma, wasn't able to finish his sentence as the little prince quickly cut him in.

"Kenma, look, what do you think about this?" He shows the painting to his friend. Kenma was taken aback by the image, it was beautifully painted he almost believe it was real.

"Atsumu look really pretty with colors right?" Hinata couldn't help but smile from ear to ear, proud at his masterpiece.

"Y-yeah..." Is all that Kenma can say as he looks at the statue on his side, and then back to Hinata's painting, the difference was huge.

"Right?" Hinata says as he stares back at his masterpiece. Kenma stare at the way Hinata look at the painting, the admiration is visible at his round eyes. He watches as the little prince slowly frowns, putting down the canvas.

"But, I think I like the original Atsumu-san," he said turning around and walking towards the statue of the great hero. Made in the finest marble they could find in the kingdom, created by the most skillful craftsman.

Kenma wants to argue. He wants to stop Hinata from the absolute, fruitless love he was falling into. But somehow, there's a part of him he loves seeing the peacefulness in the little prince's face. The look of someone in love, yet he knows falling for a statue is just —shameful.

"Hinata, let's go?" He asks carefully, extending his hand. The little prince stares back at him, and sighs. "Okay," he said looking back at his hero.

He tiptoes, slowly, giving Atsumu a kiss on his lips. Although it wasn't soft nor warm as it's made of marble, it's rather cold and rough to his lips, but Hinata doesn't mind. To Hinata, it's better than having to kiss someone else he doesn't love.

He was still a kid when he first met the statue of the hero. Fascinated by the story of the brave hero, he'd always love talking to the statue even though it never replies back. His once or twice visits at the room have become every day, sometimes he even sleeps at the floor beside the feet of the statue.

Hinata often wishes he was born earlier, wishing to meet the hero of their kingdom.

He always wonders if mister Atsumu Miya likes pool over the beach?

If he likes cold over hot?

If he likes summer over winter?

He always, always wonder, if he ever falls in love? And if he did, If he had a lover.

Hinata wonders what kind of a man Atsumu is as a lover. He wonders if he'll be the romantic type, bringing flowers and saying cheesy pick-up lines. Or maybe he's the tsundere one? Acting like he doesn't care but deep inside he worries a lot. If Hinata was told to choose, he doesn't mind which as long as it is Atsumu Miya.

The statue is the only image of Atsumu Miya, cameras were recently invented and painter during their time wasn't that as skillful as they are today. If Hinata was born at the same time as him, he'd paint him every day. Paint all his expressions, all of his movements, and will treasure all of Atsumu Miya.

"I am not going to marry her," Hinata said bravely as he put down his knife and fork. The table felt silence as they all turn their heads to him.

"What did you say?" His father asks bewildered.

"I am not going to marry her," The ginger male haired said again as he nods towards the princess, sat across him. He once again picks up his fork and knife and continue his dinner and disregarding the surprised look of the people around the table.

No one speaks again as both of his parents look at each other. The princess sitting across her, puts down her fork and knife, looking at his mother for comfort.

The king, his highness, cleared his throat catching everyone's attention except for Hinata. "Shouyō, let's go talk," he said looking at his son, who never bother to look at him. The king suddenly felt the shame of being disrespected by his own flesh and blood, his face heat up as he clenches his fist and tries his best to relax.

"—privately" he added.

"Sure," Hinata said, wiping his lips with the napkin, he waits for the servant to help him pull his chair as he stood up, briefly making eye contact to Kenma who's standing by the door. He can see the worry in his friend's eyes, but he never really gives a lot of thought on it. He follows the king, his father as they walk toward the throne room. As soon as the door closed behind them, his father turned around to him, finger-pointing angrily at him.

"What are you doing?" He asks, voice rough. Hinata noticed how his father quickly turned red, almost like the fiery red hair he inherited. He suddenly thought of the growing tomato near the castle.

"I'm rejecting a marriage" he answer as a matter of fact. His father was a known terror ruler in their kingdom. A dictator that scares everyone even his brothers and sisters. But Hinata has never been scared of his father.

'The more you think of something as scary, the greater your fear towards it became' is what he remembers at the book he had read, written by Atsumu Miya. The book that made him fall harder to the hero, the only book that he wrote, and the only book that speaks his life. The only book that survived.

"You have to say about it, the only thing you have to do is to marry the princess—"

"I'm in love with someone else" he claimed, he raised his chin as he looks at his father's eyes, identical to his. "So I'm not going to marry her"

"In love? In love with someone else?" The king asks, ridiculed. He turned his back to his son, facing back and fort. "How is that possible when you never even dared to go out of the castle? Who are you in love with then? A servant? One of the guards?" His father suddenly stops talking as an idea popped in his head.

"Kozume" he muttered nodding as if he had finally completed a complicated theory. "You have fallen in love with your attendant" he pointed accusingly to his son.

"What— no!"

"Guards!" The king shouted, ignoring his son. The door burst out, a guard came rushing in. "Get me his attendant" Hinata's eyes widen, as panic starts crawling in him. If Hinata gets to be punished, he doesn't mind. But if his friend gets involved, his only friend he can't.

"It wasn't Kenma!" He said pulling his father. "Do not involve my friends here, you lying, piece—"

Hinata felt his eyes and cheeks sting, tasting a metallic taste on his mouth. His hand automatically landing on his cheek, wincing as he touches it. He looks at his father, eyes widen as he realized what just happened. The rough hands that once hold him when he was still a baby have hit him across his face.

The door once again burst open, two guards came in dragging a panicking Kenma, his eyes quickly landed on the little prince, who's kneeling down on his father with his hand on his cheeks. His eyes widen at the sight.

"Bring him here" the King ordered as he was once again got drag by them. When he was ordered to stand across the king, with Hinata beside him, he couldn't think of what is happening and why he is being called off. Is it perhaps the way he treats Hinata, maybe the king was to blame him for his recent behavior on the dinner.

"Are you my son's lover?" The king asks, he blinks. "Lie, and I'll have them slit your throat"

"I—I wasn't, sir— your majesty," he said head down a little, but not too much as he tries to catch Hinata's eyes.

"Tell me the truth!" He growls making the poor attendant flinch. "Then who? Who is his lover? Who is it that he's meeting with?"

"Do not involve Kenma! He's innocent!"

"Shut up!" Kenma had seen the king throw his rage towards his servant before. But he had never witnessed the king hurt his son's nor his daughter or wife. He had also never thought he'd seen it today. Seeing Hinata gets hit by the kind. Hinata was known to be very bright and kind.

He has never seen his friend rejecting his parents' request, had never seen his friend talk back to the king, had never seen the prince look bravely at his father, and talk back.

Kenma heard that voice again, the fear he had been hearing lately. The fruit of this hopeless love his friend has. He wants to say he should've seen this coming, would like to point out at that he tried stoping Hinata. But he knew for a fact he never tried his best and instead he'd even help him lies just so Hinata could extend his hours of painting and talking to the statue of someone who's dead centuries ago.

He'd fear one day, Hinata would lose everything he meant to have just because of the fruitless love, just because of his fascination with the lifeless statue. And he fears that one day could be today.

"I know who is it" he blurts. Shouyō looks at his friends his eyes wide as questions he wants to ask his friends popping on his head.

'What are you talking about?'

'What are you trying to do?'

'Don't tell him!'

The king turned his attention to the trembling Kenma, eyes piercing like a spear. "tell me who is it"

The blond male exhale. Billion of thoughts and questions flash through his eyes, and a glimpse of the first time he met Shouyō popped out. This is probably the end of his friendship with the prince. But he'd rather be hated by the one he loves than to see him suffer alone.

"Atsumu Miya—"

"NO!"

The king has once heard about his son's little fascination with their kingdom's hero —Atsumu Miya. He also had admired the hero. He likes how his father, Shouyō's grandfather has told him many stories about his bravery. He, grew up wanting to be like that hero. And he also wants his sons and daughters to idolize and admire the hero.

The ridiculous rumor about his soon-to-be-king son about the hero was suddenly brought up when the attendant mentions the hero's name. He'd disregard the rumor before, but to see his son's panicking face has only called for his rage.

Blood rush through his veins as he glared angrily at Shouyō. "Destroy that statue, and everything inside that room" his words was heard clearly by the guards and by Shouyō. He watches as his son pleads, eyes watery as he tries to stop the guards. The king doesn't have that many regrets, but maybe introducing the hero to his son is one of them.

"You are evil!" Shouyō told his father they stare at each other before Shouyō run towards the door. Those seconds that their eyes met had the king thinking in which way he had made it too much for Hinata for him to fall in love with a dead person. Which mistakes should he rethink over and over again, thinking of solutions are possible ways he could have done it better.

"Stop him," he said staring at the door. He sighs, his head turning towards the attendant. "Stop him, and have him lock to his room until he gets to learn his lesson"

—

"Feeling better?" The blond asks as he placed the tea on the study table. He can see the tear streak face of his friend.

"Get lost" Shouyō deadpanned.

"I know you are mad but you have to thin—"

"No one!" Shouyō said as his voiced cracked. He glare to his friend's—former friend's eyes. "No one gets to tell me what I should do" his eyes were glassy, eyelashes thick, and shining with tears.

The pain is probably too much for Shouyō that Kenma can see it reflecting on his eyes, on his appearance, on his voice. He can feel the pain overflowing inside of Shouyō dripping down like a waterfall of heartaches.

"Okay" He decided that his apology won't heal anything. That he will never be forgiven. A consequence of his decision.

"The king will have the statue and your paintings burned out tomorrow," he says as he fishes out the cold piece of metal in his pocket. He carefully placed it down on the tray beside the tea and left the prince in his room.

If Kenma has one regret he can change, it will the regret of not being able to save the love of his life.

Shouyō's breathed hitched his eyes wander around the dim-lit room. His shoes made a crunching noise, stepping at the broken brushes and canvases. His eyes water to see his artworks torn into pieces.

He quickly looks around searching for the familiar statue that had comfort him in his many nightmares and hardships in the castle as the thrown king.

He gaps, lamp slipping down from his fingers as a lone tear fall from his cheeks. He stares back at the head of the statue on the floor, a crack across his face like a tear of pain has Shouyō whimper.

He kneels down, not minding the scratches of broken sharp objects on his legs as he picks up the head and laid it on his head. "I'm sorry..." He whispers, broken lips brushing on the cracked face of his lover.

He cried silently as he holds the only piece he was able to save on his hand, hugging it tightly as if his life depends on it.

Probably, maybe, it is. His life depends on it.

He had never loved someone more than anyone else and the thought of losing the only thing that connects Hinata to Atsumu breaks his heart —no, it kills him. His heart being stabbed over and over again.

He cried his heart out, pouring the love he will be able to give anymore. He cries all the tears he wasn't able to cry for all those years he's been living. He cries every moment he'd wish to meet his love. All those tears he left, reflect the image of the hero he would never see, never.

—

The next day, a servant found Shouyō —the lifeless body of the prince hugging the statue of the hero. The news spread like a wildfire around their kingdom about the loss of their crown prince.

**Author's Note:**

> This is me attempting to write a dramatic one-shot about Hinata and his love for Atsumu.


End file.
